


Carry On Wayward Son

by Sesshomaru_gal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mpreg, Profanity, Sexual Situations, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesshomaru_gal/pseuds/Sesshomaru_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean must suffer the consequences after a hunt for a witch alters the Winchesters lives in a way they could never have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2X_2IdybTV0

He looks deeply into her eyes, his dripping length awaiting entrance into her hot, moist opening. When she reaches up and captures his mouth in a deep kiss, he can't hold back any longer as he plunges into her depths. He starts out slow until he works up a steady rhythm. Their moans of pleasure can probably be heard from the street. 

“salve iane pater matutine gravida, admitte me foetus coram numina parturio lucentia partus. Salv iuno regina te precor quaesoque uti des mihi domo familiae infans nostrae firmitatem ac abortio felicitatem im opere nostro.”

He doesn't know what she has just whispered into his ear but once she finishes he feels a tingling heat pooling in his lower abdomen. While it wasn't unpleasant, it wasn't anything he'd ever felt before but he soon forgets it as he is overcome with his orgasm. The two make love several more times before he heads back to the hotel he and Sam booked for the case they are currently working. They already concluded that it is a witch but it takes them a couple more days before they find her and destroy her alter.

 

**Two months later**

 

Dean comes walking out of the bathroom for the third time since going to bed the night before. He looks over at his sleeping brother to see if he had woken him up, it was only 3 am. Convinced that Sam was still sleeping soundly he slowly walks over to his bed holding his stomach and carefully lowers himself into it, pulling the covers up to his chin. He rolls over onto his side, pulling his knees up slightly and tries to sleep through the nausea and bad cramps he has been fighting for the last several weeks. The nausea is pretty bad, but at least tapers off somewhat throughout the day. The cramps are another story. He keeps finding it harder to hide his discomfort from Sam because they are so intense. Sometimes he has to excuse himself either to the bathroom or come up with another reason so he can compose himself, usually hunching over on the ground until he can stand without holding his stomach. He doesn't know how long he lays there like that when he hears Sam get up and go into the bathroom. He hears his brother turn on the shower and suddenly the nausea hits him full force. He jumps out of bed and grabs the small trash can against the wall and vomits into it. He turns his back to the wall and leans against it, his head hanging over the trash can. Sam comes out of the bathroom surprised that Dean is no longer in his bed. He quickly goes over to his older brother when he sees him on the floor leaning against the wall.

“Dean, are you alright?”

He helps Dean off the floor and gets him to sit on the edge of the bed. He can see sweat breaking out on Deans forehead and he is pale.

“Yeah, Sammy, I'm fine. I just need to get a shower and then we can pack up and head out.”

He attempts to stand but is hit with a wave of dizziness and drops back down to the bed. Sam grabs his arm to try and hold him steady.

“Alright, I've had enough of this, Dean. I don't care what you say, I'm calling dad and we are going to Bobby's. You've been sick for weeks.”

“Sam, I already told you I'm fine. We don't need to call dad and Bobby over nothing. Besides we have a hunt that we need to take care of.”

“No, Dean. There are other hunters that can worry about it. Right now I'm worried about you. You don't look good and you're losing weight. I'm not budging on this. I've let you carry on like this long enough and whatever you've got isn't clearing up.”

Dean just rolls his eyes at his brother and heads into the bathroom so he can get a shower and dressed. He finally gives in and they head to Bobby's to see if he can help figure out what is going on with Dean. Sam calls John on the way. The hour long trip to Bobby's turns into a two hour drive because Dean keeps getting sick. They pull up in front of Bobby's house to see Johns truck already there and another vehicle they don't recognize. They walk into the kitchen to see the older men talking with Ellen and Jo. They tell the other hunters of Deans ailments so far, the nausea, cramps, lethargy and moodiness. They discuss it for about fifteen minutes when Ellen addresses Dean.

“Have you had any run ins with a witch lately?”

Dean thinks about it a minute before he answers.

“Me and Sam tracked down a witch a couple of months ago, why?”

“Did anything unusual happen that you can remember?”

Deans eyebrows pull together in concentration. “No, not that I can think of. It was pretty straight forward.”

Sam sits down at the table and glances around at everyone. “Actually there was something.”

Everybody turns to Sam, waiting. “Dean slept with the witch when we first got into town.”

“Well, yeah, but I didn't know she was a witch when I slept with her.”

Ellen looks back over at Dean. “Did she say or do anything that seemed off?”

After thinking about it for a few minutes he repeated some of what he could remember that she had whispered to him.

“I don't know what it meant but I felt a weird burning sensation in the pit of my stomach after she said it.”

The others just stare at him and it starts to unnerve him. Clearly he has missed something. Jo seems to be the only other one that doesn't know what he has just said. Ellen goes walking over to Dean and looks him over. She lifts his shirt up and feels on his stomach, noticing the slight swell to his usually flat abdomen.

“I hate to break it to you, Dean, but I think you're pregnant.”

 

 

********************************************

 

Twenty minutes later they are waiting for Dean to come out of the bathroom. After the revelation Jo went out and picked up a couple of pregnancy tests from the local gas station. They are waiting for the results.

Sam starts pounding on the bathroom door. “Come on, dean. You going to be in there all day?”

Dean flushes the toilet before shouting back. “Don't get your panties in a twist, I'll be out in a minute!”

Sam scoffs at the last comment. “Considering the situation you seem to have found yourself in I'd say you're the one that is more likely to be wearing panties.”

Sam expected some kind of retort but the man on the other side of the door is perfectly still. He's about to knock on the door again when it finally opens up and a very pale Dean comes walking out holding the pregnancy test in his hand. He's so quiet they barely hear him.

“It's positive.”

As soon as he finishes the sentence Dean is collapsing onto the floor. Sam catches him before his head can hit the floor and they get him onto the couch. Ellen gets a cold, wet wash rag and starts wiping Deans face with it and lays it across his forehead. Jo is sitting next to the couch just staring at Dean. She pulls up his shirt and is rubbing her palm over the small bump already forming. “If it's only been two months why is he already starting to show?”

The men stop talking and look over at her, unsure of an answer.

Ellen is the first one to say anything. “It could have something to do with the curse, or...”

Jo is still rubbing Deans belly, mesmerized by it. “Or what?”

Ellen looks around at everyone, sighing as she realizes that she is the only one who thought of the other possibility.

“Or he could be having more than one.”

Jo suddenly looks up at that. “You mean Dean could be having twins?”

John walks over to the couch. “Possibly even triplets. Mary didn't start getting her baby bump with the boys until after her fourth month.”

Jo keeps glancing between Dean, Ellen and John. “How will we know? Just wait until he goes into labor and see how many babies pop out? And what about a doctor?”

John shakes his head quickly. “No doctors. I don't want this getting out. We can handle whatever happens.”

Ellen looks at John sympathetically. “John, I know you're concerned but he's going to need medical attention.”

“No. I don't know any doctors that we can trust with this and I don't know any that you might know. I'd normally trust your judgment but I just can't take any risks with this. We'll figure something out.”

Ellen just scoffs at the man standing before her. “You don't want to take any risks but you are risking him if something goes wrong!”

John raises his voice and takes a step towards her. “Look at the way we live our lives, Ellen! We take a huge risk just walking out the front door! I'm not going to let anything happen to my son!”

Bobby shouts to be heard over the other two. “Enough, the both of you!”

He waits until he has their full attention.

“I have a contact with a medical supply company. Helped him out a couple of years back, he owes me. I can see about getting an ultrasound machine and then we can see what's going on in there.”

Ellen looks perplexed by his suggestion. “Bobby, none of us know how to use one them things, how the hell are we supposed to know what we are looking at?”

Sam stands up from the table and joins in the conversation. “I can do it. I'll study online, learn enough to use it and be able to tell what we are seeing.”

John nods his head at his younger son. “OK, learn everything you can. Bobby, go ahead and call your contact, get that machine headed our way. I'm going to go get him some prenatal vitamins and anything else he might need for now.”

Bobby walks over and picks up his phone. “OK. And you guys can stay here as long as you need to. He doesn't need to be hunting and moving around in his state.”

Ellen addresses them before Bobby finishes dialing. “I've also decided that me and Jo should move in here for the duration.”

Bobby looks over before hitting the send button. “What the hell do you need to move in here for?”

“Well, the last time I checked I'm the only one here who has already given birth. I'll be able to help him where you'll be lacking. He's going to have questions you can't answer. Besides, it couldn't hurt to have a couple extra people on hand. I assume you three will still take a case now and then and with me and Jo here you won't have to worry about Dean being left alone. Plus, it's not like you don't have the room, this is a big house. We'll just have to clean out a few of the spare rooms upstairs.”

John looks over at Bobby and nods his head, indicating that he agrees.

“Alright, fine. But I don't want you thinkin' you can just go and start making changes and rules just cause you two're movin' in.”

Ellen rolls her eyes at him. “I will make any necessary changes that help things go easier for Dean.”

Jo's still gazing at Deans stomach when a thought occurs to her. “Hey, what are we going to do about the delivery?”

Everyone gets quiet as they think about the most obvious problem with this situation.

John addresses his younger son. “Sam, I want you to find out everything you can about that witch and see if you can learn anything about the spell she used. If it gave Dean the ability to conceive then maybe it'll help with the delivery too.”

Sam nods his head and everyone gets to work cleaning up the house, starting with getting a room ready for Dean. After a couple of weeks go by they are all settled into their own rooms, although they still have a lot of work to do to the house. Right now Dean's room is the only one totally cleaned out with all the necessary furniture. The other rooms only have beds accessible, they are still filled with books and other items. It took Dean a while to come to terms with his condition but he's finally accepted it. He's still worried though because they had mentioned the possibility of multiples and he's been quiet waiting on the ultrasound machine to come so they can find out. Sam's been studying up on the machine and thinks he will be able to tell them what they need to know. He's also been researching the spell placed on Dean and everyone was relieved to hear that while there was no way for them to reverse it, the babies are human and the spell will cause Deans body to change to accommodate the babies and deliver naturally. Dean passed out when he was told that his 'little Dean' would be gone by the end of his fourth month and he will have a birth canal in place of it. From what Sam has been able to find, the spell only creates pregnancy in the male in question when the conditions are right for a pregnancy. Basically, in a case where the woman would conceive from the intercourse, the male will be caused to carry the child instead. 

 

 

********************************************

 

Deans symptoms seem to increase in intensity as the weeks go by. He spends most of his time sleeping on the couch in the library because he doesn't like being isolated up in his room all day. Luckily Bobby's house is big enough that everyone is able to have their own bedroom, although John is still gone a lot of the time hunting while he can. He knows once Dean hits the third trimester he's going to be needed more around the house helping out. Right now Dean, Ellen and Jo are the only ones at the house. John's on a hunt and Sam and Bobby are out getting some groceries and other supplies that they had become low on. Ellen and Jo are sitting at the table eating lunch when Dean comes walking out of the bathroom holding his stomach. They ask him if he wants anything but he just shakes his head no as he makes his way back to the couch. Because of the intensity of the cramps most days he curls up with a heating pad on his stomach. Dean is sound asleep when Sam and Bobby get back. They bring in the groceries and get them put up and then go back out to the truck to bring in the ultrasound machine that has finally come in. They get it set up in the library next to the couch but wait for Dean to wake up before using it. He's been so tired that they like him to get all the sleep he can. When he finally does wake up they get him to lay on his back and pull his shirt up. They also got some gel to put on his stomach to use with the machine. Sam places the transducer on Deans stomach and starts moving it around. Everyone is quiet, watching the screen closely. Because of how long it took Bobby's contact to get the machine Dean is already three months along and has a pretty pronounced baby bump. He looks like he's closer to five months than three months. His heart is racing as he watches the screen, waiting for Sam to confirm what they had all been thinking. Finally Sam starts talking, pointing out things on the screen. As it turns out, Dean is in fact carrying triplets. One of the babies is smaller than the other two but otherwise everything seems fine from what Sam can see. Dean is scared by the prospect of three babies but can't stop the excitement coursing through him. He'll finally have the family he's wanted, although he won't admit it to his fellow housemates. Quiet tears fall down his face as he looks at the babies on the screen, _his_ babies. He can't believe he's finally going to be a dad. The others think the tears are because he doesn't want them and that he's terrified of it all. He'll let them think that for a little while longer. Right now he wants to keep his happiness to himself. He tries to keep up the facade when John gets back and they tell him the news, but John knows Dean better than anyone and can see the hidden excitement behind his eyes. He smirks at Dean secretly but doesn't say anything. He knows Dean's had a hard life and if he wants to keep this little secret for a while he's going to let him.


	2. Chapter 2

It's about ten in the morning and Dean is still sound asleep upstairs. John got in late the night before but is so used to only getting a few hours of sleep he's already up. Jo goes walking through the library next to the couch and accidentally spills her coffee all over Deans heating pad which is still plugged into the wall. After several minutes she realizes that she has just ruined it. She looks at the others with a panicked expression on her face.

“Crap! Please tell me we have another heating pad!”

Bobby looks in at her. “No, that was the only one I had.”

Jo lets out an exasperated sigh. “Shit!”

John refills his coffee before talking. “I guess you'd better go out and get another one.”

She gets up off the floor with the broken heating pad. “Right now?”

“Yeah, right now. Better hurry before Dean wakes up. He's gonna need it when he gets down here.”

“But it's freezing out there! The roads were getting icy!”

Ellen interrupts their conversation. “Then I guess you'd better be careful.”

Jo looks at them again before finally grabbing the car keys and leaving. They wrap up the busted heating pad and put it in the trash. Jo's been gone for an hour when Dean comes walking into the library, really pale and holding his stomach tightly. He looks around the library before talking. “Dad? Where's my heating pad?”

John looks into the library. “Jo had to go get you a new one. She spilled coffee on yours and busted it.”

John frowns and walks over to Dean, looking him over.

Dean grimaces as the cramps create a tight band of discomfort around his swollen belly. “Well do we have any of those thermal packs left?”

Sam looks at him apologetically. “No, you used the last one last week.”

John looks over at Sam disapprovingly. “Why didn't you say anything?”

“I forgot about it. He hasn't asked for one since then.”

John looks back at Dean and sees he's holding back tears. “Cramps pretty bad today?”

Dean lets out a shuddering breath and nods, the tears falling down his face. “They really hurt.”

John rubs the back of Deans head with one of his hands. “Do you want to soak in the tub?”

Dean uses his free hand to wipe his face and shakes his head no.

“No, if I wanted to soak I would've stayed upstairs. Dad, I really need something, these cramps are killing me.”

“I know, son. Why don't you lay down on the couch for a while, Jo should be home soon.”

Dean nods his head and slowly lays down on the couch. John covers him up with the blanket from the back of the couch and sits down in a chair next to him. Sam brings him a wet wash rag to wipe his face with. After an hour Dean is sobbing quietly and occasionally moaning into the pillow his head is resting on, both arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. John brushes his hair off of his forehead and starts rubbing his back.

“Dad, when is Jo getting back? I really don't feel good.”

“I know son. She should be back soon.”

John looks at Ellen as he says it and she pulls out her phone to call her daughter again. She gets her voice-mail and leaves a message for her to hurry up and get home. It's been an hour since she last talked to Jo, apparently she's having difficulty finding what she's looking for. After another ten minutes John's patience has reached its end. He motions for Sam to take his place beside Dean and grabs his truck keys. He's back in half an hour, carrying several bags. He pulls out a box and opens it, walking over to his sons. He opens up a thermal pack and hands it to Sam who lifts up the blanket and puts the pack on Deans abdomen, getting him to hold it in place. John pulls out a new heating pad and gets it plugged in and turned on.

“These packs are supposed to last eight hours. Plenty of time to let the pad heat up.”

Dean looks up at John once he gets the thermal pack in place. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome, son. Now try and get some sleep.”

Dean nods his head and closes his eyes again. It takes a while for the thermal pack to have an effect on the cramps and Dean can finally fall asleep. They put the heating pad under the blanket across Deans side and back.

Bobby starts going through all the bags in the kitchen. “Damn, John, what the hell'd you get?”

John goes over to Bobby and starts taking everything out of the bags. He starts putting them into the cabinets. “Backups. I bought four heating pads, one to keep down here, one to keep up by his bed, and two to keep back just in case. I've also got enough thermal packs to keep in each of the vehicles and stock up the rest here. Just because he's got to go through this doesn't mean I'm going to sit by and watch him suffer.”

John walks back over to his sons and sits down next to Deans head. He watches his older son sleeping and gently strokes his hand through Deans hair. After a couple more hours Jo finally gets back, clearly aggravated. The shops she went to didn't have any heating pads and she only found a couple of boxes of thermal packs. She goes to put her thermal packs in the cabinets and finds Johns stash. John is still upset when she finally gets back so he doesn't look up when he addresses her.

“I got tired of watching him hurting the way he was. Obviously he couldn't rely on you, so I went and got what he needed.”

 

 

********************************************

 

A few weeks have gone by and everything has settled down. Dean seems to be at the mercy of his emotions most days. Because of the hormones Dean has gotten more affectionate. He hasn't complained about chick flick moments and doesn't mind the girls making all over his belly. Everybody else is in the kitchen talking when Jo comes in. She grabs a carrot from the fridge and starts chewing on it. They ask her where Dean is. Jo and Dean had gradually gotten closer since they found out Dean was pregnant and they are practically going steady. Most nights she even sleeps in Deans room.

“He's still upstairs taking a shower.”

Sam looks over at her. “Another one? I thought he already took one this morning.”

“Yeah, he did, but now he's taking a cold shower. I've been driving him nuts all morning.”

They all look at her questioningly.

“I've discovered that his stomach has gotten extremely sensitive to touch since he started getting bigger.”

Ellen looks up from her coffee mug. “Well, that's to be expected. He's probably sore.”

Jo can't help the huge smile on her face.

“No, I mean it turns him on. It's like all of his nerves have come alive, half the time he gets chills when I rub his belly. Last week I actually got him off just by rubbing his belly.”

John and the other two start laughing hysterically while Ellen gives her a stern look.

“Jo,that just ain't right. It's not nice to be teasing him like that, not the way his hormones are already driving him nuts.”

Jo can't wipe the smirk from her face. “Well I don't know what else to do since his body's gone through the change.”

“Already? Why didn't he say anything?”

“Mom, he's embarrassed. He wasn't just going to come down here and announce it.”

Just then Dean comes walking into the kitchen and heads for the fridge. He has really craved milk since becoming pregnant and is dying of thirst. He doesn't realize that everyone has gone quiet and are staring at him as he fills a glass with milk. He stays next to the fridge, chugging his milk down when he feels hands slide under his shirt and wrap around him and start rubbing his belly. He moans into his glass and sets it heavily down on the counter, leaning his weight against it as he goes crazy over the sensations coursing through his body. He starts breathing quickly and drops his head down, eyes closed. Shivers are running through his body and he feels heat pooling in his lower belly. He is totally taken over by what he is feeling, resting his head on the counter. He's close, so close, when his knees buckle under him, causing Sam to grab him so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. He doesn't even notice Sam there, can only focus on what he is feeling, he is so close. Suddenly Ellen goes walking over to them and jerks Jo away from Dean. The others are chuckling at Dean's predicament.

“That's enough, Jo. He's having a hard enough time with his hormones without you egging him on.”

Jo steps away laughing at Dean, who has to be helped up by Sam. He stands still for several minutes, catching his breath. He leans against the counter with his left hand and grabs an ice pack out of the freezer with his right. He quickly presses the ice pack to his face, his neck and then finally places it under his shirt over his stomach, waiting for the near orgasmic sensations to leave him so he can walk again. His legs feel like jello and his face is flushed. Sam keeps a hand on him until he's sure Dean can stand fine on his own. After several minutes he throws the ice pack down onto the counter and glares at Jo.

“Dammit, Jo! You're such a fucking tease!”

Tears start falling from his eyes as he storms out of the kitchen, his milk forgotten. John is still laughing when Ellen glares at him.

“What? It's funny!”

Jo finishes her carrot and starts to leave the kitchen. “I think I'm going to go upstairs and make sure he's OK before this ruins his whole day.”

She leaves them and Ellen grabs her car keys.

Bobby catches Ellen before she walks out the door. “Where are you going?”

Ellen grabs her coat and puts it on. “I'm going to go get Dean a few things, I'll be back in a while.”

Confusion spreads over Bobby's face. “What things? I don't think he needs anything right now that isn't already here.”

Ellen sighs deeply. “Trust me, what I'm going to get isn't here and will make this a whole lot easier on everyone. I'll be back.”

She leaves then, causing the men to wonder what she could possibly be getting. She comes back a few hours later carrying a paper bag. John and Bobby look up when she walks in. She doesn't say anything but pulls an item slightly out of the bag so they can see what it is. Bobby starts choking on his beer and John busts out laughing when she shows it to them. She goes into the other room and gives the bag to Jo with a wink. Curious, Jo looks in the bag and then back up to Ellen. Ellen nods her head to Dean, who isn't paying any attention to the two women. Sam is sitting with Dean and Jo on the couch, flipping through the TV channels. Jo grins and gets Deans attention, pulling him up off the couch and leads him upstairs. When they get to his bedroom, Jo shuts and locks the door. He looks at her questioningly, not having noticed the bag she was carrying. She pulls out the contents of the bag and Dean blushes slightly, but his breath speeds in excitement. She helps him undress and gets him onto the bed. She undresses and climbs under the sheet with him, pulling the vibrator out of its container and lubing it up. Since his body went through the change, Dean was so frustrated because it seemed there was no way he could get off and his libido was at an all time high. Most days it was all he could think about and his whole body is so sensitive to touch that the sensations drive him mad. Needless to say he has taken more cold showers now than he ever has. When Jo lubes up the vibrator and gently inserts it into his new opening, just that small act almost makes him come. They hadn't tested his new orifice and his body is trembling with anticipation. When she turns it on he can't believe the sensations running through him. She starts rubbing his belly and he feels like he could pass out from all the stimulation he's receiving. He never knew he could feel this good, he swears this is better than regular sex. It isn't long before he is hit with the strongest orgasm he has ever felt in his life. He can't help but scream her name as the orgasm seems to drag on. He doesn't know if it's the hormones causing it but almost as soon as his orgasm wanes he comes again, his whole body writhing with pleasure he didn't know was possible. He nearly passes out from the sensations. The whole time Jo just stares wonderingly at her lover, amazed at the transformation that has taken place in him over the last few months. She doesn't think he realizes it, but she has already fallen in love with him. She can't wait for the babies to be born but she also loves seeing him like this, seeing him pregnant. He has been more in touch with his emotions than he has ever been, and he is more open about everything. She doesn't think she could ever be this happy with anyone else. She leaves the vibrator on and even turns it up until he has yet another orgasm, this one just as violent as the first two. As it peaks he starts whimpering and she decides he's had enough for now and shuts it off and removes it. They curl up around each other, his breathing still fast, and soon fall asleep in each others arms.

 

Several days later

 

Now that Dean is four months along he has started feeling the babies kick. Unfortunately his mood swings are in full effect so Sam is somewhat hesitant as he approaches his brother. Dean is sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He's using Sam's laptop just trying to relax. He's been in a pretty bad mood today because his back is killing him and his feet are swollen and sore. Sam slowly walks over to his brother on the couch, unsure how to ask what he's been wanting to do since his brothers revelation that the babies have started moving. He sees Deans feet propped up on a pillow on the table and sits next to them. He gently starts rubbing both of them and after a few moments hears a contented sigh from Dean. He looks over and Dean is no longer focused on the laptop in his lap. His head is tilted back against the couch with his eyes closed. Sam continues to rub his brothers feet as he talks.

“So, Dean. Um, I was, uh, wondering....now that the babies have started moving, I was wondering if I could feel them?”

Dean keeps still as he answers.

“Keep rubbing my feet like that and you can do whatever the hell you want.”

Sam's face lights up with the biggest smile as he starts laughing. He hadn't expected Dean to actually say yes. He doesn't take advantage of it just yet. He figures he'll rub Deans feet for a while before he tries to feel his future nieces or nephews.

“So, have you thought of any names yet?”

Dean considers lying to him for a second but decides against it.

“Yeah, I've got some names picked out, but I'm not ready to share them just yet.”

Jo comes walking into the library and leans down and gives Dean a kiss before settling next to him on the couch. One thing nobody had been counting on when this started was how close Dean and Jo would get. They're officially a couple, something Sam was actually relieved about. As Deans morning sickness died down, his libido increased and was really grumpy until Jo started helping him with his problem. The three of them stay like that for a while before Sam gets up to feel the babies kick for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

It's near the end of winter and everyone has been passing the flu around, with the exception of Dean and John. Jo was the first to get sick and initially thought it was just a cold but they were all worried when they realized how serious it was. As each new member got sick they were practically quarantined and the house was sanitized regularly to try to keep Dean from getting sick in his current condition. Several weeks went by and all seemed clear. The boys are out on a supply run while Ellen and Jo stay at the house with Dean. He's in the bathroom all morning because he hasn't felt well. John is the first to enter the kitchen when they get home, setting a couple of bags down.

“Where's Dean?”

Ellen looks up from the lunch she and Jo had prepared.

“He's been in the bathroom all day. I think his morning sickness returned with a vengeance.”

John stops what he's doing and frowns at Ellen.

“He's sick?”

“Yeah, all day.”

“He hasn't had morning sickness in over a month. Didn't it occur to you that he may have caught the flu you all were spreading?”

He's rushing to the bathroom as he says the last line. Sam had come in right before he said it and immediately follows after him. Dean had just vomited again for what feels like the millionth time that day when John knocks on the door. Dean slowly lowers himself to lay nearly in the fetal position on the cool tiled floor with one arm wrapped around his swollen stomach when John enters the bathroom. He immediately notices that Dean is really pale, flushed and drenched in sweat. He puts his hand on his forehead and finds he is burning up, more than what is usual for his current state. He curses under his breath as Dean starts to whimper. He starts rubbing circles on Deans back.

“Hey, son, how are you doing?”

Dean shifts uncomfortably on the floor to look up at John.

“Dad?”

“Yeah, Dean, I'm right here.”

Dean turns back over so that his face is again pressed against the tile of the floor. His breathing hitches as he talks.

“Dad, I really don't feel good.”

“I know, Dean. Me and Sammy are here, we're going to get you upstairs and take care of you.”

They are about to help him back up when he quickly leans back over the toilet bowel and vomits into it again. He takes deep breaths willing his stomach to calm down. Bobby had walked in a few minutes after John and Sam went to check on Dean but he still caught enough of what was going on to turn on Ellen and Jo.

“What the hell's the matter with you two? He's been like this all day and you didn't do a damn thing?”

Ellen immediately gets defensive while Jo just sits quietly, feeling guilty and unsure of what to say.

“Don't you curse at me, Bobby Singer! He didn't act any different than when he had morning sickness and didn't say anything to the contrary!”

Bobby is so angry at her negligence he feels like he could hit her.

“You two have been with him all damn day and didn't notice how sick he was! John realized it the first five minutes he's in the door!”

Before Ellen can respond John and Sam come walking through helping Dean. They help him up to his bedroom, get him changed into some clean clothes and get him settled into his bed. He feels like a furnace but he keeps complaining about being cold and he's shivering. They take his temperature and it's already at 103. John knew he had been running a slight fever since becoming pregnant but his temperature had never been this high. Sam is sitting behind Dean on the bed while John sits in a chair beside it. Bobby brought up the mop bucket because Deans stomach just wont settle down and this way he can stay in bed. After a while Dean starts sobbing.

“Dad, why did you make Sammy leave?”

John and Sam look at each other in confusion.

“Son, I didn't make Sammy leave. What's got you upset?”

“You sent Sammy away! He went to Stanford and he's not coming back!”

Realization hits John as he takes Deans temperature again. It is still going up and Dean is getting delirious. 

“Dean, Sammy's right here. He's not at Stanford.”

Sam starts rubbing his hand up and down Deans arm.

“Dean, I'm right here.”

The assurances don't seem to be helping as Dean sobs harder.

“Sammy why did you leave? What did I do?”

Sam scoots closer to Dean.

“You didn't do anything, Dean.”

“Then why did you leave me? You just left! You wouldn't answer my calls or anything!”

“I was upset with dad, not you, Dean. I was trying to get away from dad.”

“But you left me, too! Why did you leave me, Sammy? I'd do anything for you, you're my little brother, I love you. Why did you want to leave me?”

Sam feels his heart breaking and he doesn't know what to say to take away the pain his brother seems to be feeling right now. John sees the hurt in his younger sons face as he tries to comfort him.

“Sam, he's confused. He doesn't know what he's saying.”

Sam reaches up and wipes the tears that had welled up in his eyes at Deans outburst.

“He may be confused but the feelings are still there. When I left to go to Stanford I didn't even think about him. I was only worried about my freedom. I didn't mean to hurt him.”

John knows there's nothing he can say at this point to make Sam feel better so he doesn't say anything. They keep watch over Dean for almost a week before his fever finally breaks and he is able to think and speak coherently. It's still a few more days before he can really start eating full meals again. One thing they are all thankful for is that Dean doesn't seem to remember anything that was said or done while in his fever induced stupor.

 

********************************************

 

It's been about a week since Dean finally got over the flu and they decided to let him ride with them to the store. The weather has gradually been getting milder and they don't even need their jackets on. They pull into their parking spaces outside of the small store. They took two vehicles because they couldn't all fit into one. Dean is the last one out, exiting the impala slowly with a hand pressed into his stomach. It took them thirty minutes to get there and for the last twenty he had been having strong abdominal cramps. They were gradually getting more intense and they didn't feel like the cramps he was used to. He follows the others into the store and tries to keep up with them as they make their way up and down the aisles. Sam and John are a few aisles over and Dean had been behind Ellen and Bobby when he had to catch himself on a low shelving unit with a gasp. He stands there for several minutes when Ellen calls back to him.

“Hey, slowpoke, you coming?”

Dean looks over at her and nods his head yes. She continues to follow Bobby up the aisle as John and Sam make their way over to the others. They had heard Ellen call out to Dean and started watching him. They are stopped at the end of the aisle waiting for him to meet them. Sam notices that Deans face is flushed and he is frowning slightly, holding his stomach with one hand.

“Dean, are you okay?”

Dean glances at Sam and just shakes his head no before stopping in front of them and leaning against a table at the end of the aisle with his free hand. His breathing has increased with the intensity of the cramps and he looks at John with pain filled eyes.

“Dad, can we go back home? I don't feel so good.”

John puts one of his hands on Deans shoulder and nods his head.

“Yeah, son, we can go back. What's the matter, Dean?”

Dean hunches over slowly and takes a couple of breaths before answering.

“My stomach really hurts.”

Suddenly his face distorts into a grimace of pain as he gasps and his knees buckle under him. John catches him and helps him the rest of the way down onto his knees. Dean starts whimpering quietly as John tries to keep him calm.

“Sam, go tell Bobby and Ellen we're taking Dean back, he's not doing good.”

Sam says okay and runs off to find the other two. When he finds them Jo had rejoined them and he tells them what's going on. They go back over to John and Dean, who is experiencing very sharp abdominal pains. John tells the others that he and Sam will take Dean back to the house but the others are to finish getting all the supplies because he knows they won't be able to make it back before they run out. He runs out to pull the car up to the door while the others sit with Dean trying to keep him calm. Right as John is returning to collect his sons Dean is addressing Sam.

“Sammy, what's happening, why are my pants wet?”

Before Sam can reply Dean hunches over and groans, trying to stifle the sound since they are in public. Sam looks down and notices his jeans look damp and when he touches the material with his hand it comes back red. He looks over to John.

“Dad, he's bleeding!”

“Dammit! Come on, help me get him to the car!”

They get Dean up and slowly out to the car. Right before they reach it Dean cries out and wraps his arms tightly around his abdomen.

“Oh, god! It hurts!”

John and Sam tighten their hold on him and finally get him into the back seat of the impala. Sam sits in the back with him to comfort him and try to keep him calm. They get him back to Bobby's and up into his bed after getting him cleaned up. Dean is lying on his side facing the door but his eyes are scrunched shut. Sam is sitting behind him on the bed rubbing his back when John comes back into the room. He sits down in a chair next to Dean and brushes the hair off of his forehead when Dean looks up at him, panting through the pains.

“Dad, whats wrong?”

“I think you're miscarrying.”

Dean closes his eyes and starts sobbing.

“No! I don't want to lose them!”

John and Sam keep trying to comfort him the best they can. Dean experiences the abdominal pains and bleeding for the next week. After he has stopped bleeding and cramping up they do another ultrasound to discover that he has lost his smallest baby. Dean started crying at the revelation. From what they can see from the screen the other two still look fine, they can still detect heartbeats on them. After the loss, Dean isolates himself up in his bedroom, only allowing Sam and John to come in. They haven't been able to get him to eat much and they're starting to really worry. Most days he doesn't even talk to them, just lays up there staring at nothing, crying silently. It's been another week when Sam comes in to offer him lunch.

“Hey, Dean, Bobby's making lunch down there. Do you want anything?”

Dean just looks at him and shakes his head no. Sam turns to leave and is almost out the door when he hears Deans voice.

“Sammy? Do you think....maybe....?”

Sam sees in Deans eyes what he's trying to ask.

“You want me to sit up here for a while?”

Dean nods his head and scoots over on the bed, indicating he wants Sam to sit on the bed with him. When Sam gets settled with his back against the tall headboard Dean rolls back over and is nearly laying across Sam's chest. He starts crying harder when Sam wraps his arms around him and starts rubbing his back.

“I didn't want to lose him Sammy!”

“I know, Dean.”

It wasn't until they all saw Deans reaction to the loss that they realized how attached Dean had already become to the babies he was carrying. John came up to see what was taking Sam so long and stands in the doorway, watching them.

“I just don't know what I did wrong! I thought I was being careful!”

Sam keeps rubbing his brothers back.

“Dean, you didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes these things just happen. That one was always smaller than the other two, there was probably something wrong with him that we couldn't see.”

“But I should've been more careful.”

John comes walking over to them and sits in a chair next to the bed.

“Alright, now Dean? I want you to listen to me. This wasn't your fault. Nobody knows why some babies get miscarried. There were probably complications from you having the flu. It was nothing you did, son. You did everything you were supposed to do. There is nothing you could have done to prevent it.”

Sam cuts back in. “Dean, he was probably sick from the beginning. At least you didn't lose all of them.”

“But losing him still hurts, Sam.”

“I know. But when the other two are born you're going to be so preoccupied loving and taking care of them that it won't hurt so much anymore.”

“If I don't kill them too.” He reaches up and wipes his face with his hand. John sighs and tries reasoning with his son.

“Dean, even the doctors don't have all the answers. There is nothing any of us could have done to prevent this. It wasn't your fault. Now, I want you to try to get some sleep, alright?”

Dean nods his head and closes his eyes but it's still another hour before he is able to fall asleep. 

 

 

********************************************

 

It's still a few more weeks before Dean starts coming back downstairs, but he is still quiet most days. The loss has caused him to become semi clingy towards his brother and father. Right now he is sleeping on the couch after Sam finally convinced him that he and John weren't going anywhere. Ellen and Jo come walking in from getting groceries. Ellen starts putting stuff in the fridge when she addresses Sam.

“How's he doing?”

“I finally convinced him to lay down on the couch for a while. He's been up all morning, he was exhausted. I actually got him to eat a regular meal, too.”

“Good. I just can't believe it hit him this hard. I had no idea how much he's wanted them.”

“I know. I hope he can get over this. I mean he ate for me earlier, but that's the most I've been able to get him to eat at one time since it happened.”

“Well, the most we can do is be there for him. I think he'll come around. It's just going to take some time. Losing a baby is a hard thing to go through, especially when it's something you really want.”

Sam just nods his head and watches his brother sleep. He hopes Ellen's right, it kills him to see his brother so depressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean has reached his sixth month without anymore complications. It seems his main problem now is the constant mood swings. He can go from crying to laughing to being pissed off within a ten minute period on his bad days. His appetite and libido are in overdrive and the babies move constantly. Sam's sitting next to him on the couch rubbing his belly because the babies have been especially active today. He can't believe that the hormones would make Dean so agreeable to physical contact but he never complains and Sam suspects that he secretly enjoys it, though he would never call him on it. They are sitting there waiting for John and Bobby to finish up in the yard because the four of them are going for supplies and Dean has been going stir crazy sitting at the house. After a particularly hard kick Dean starts squirming, attempting to stand. Apparently the kick caught him straight on the bladder and he's afraid if he doesn't hit the bathroom soon he'll wet his pants. After Sam finally stops paying attention to his belly long enough to notice Dean's plight he helps him off of the couch. Dean moves as quickly as he is able with his large belly towards the bathroom only to have Jo run in right before he can. He starts pounding on the door.

“Dammit, Jo! Let me in there! I have to pee!”

“I got here first, you should have come in sooner.”

“I can't move that fast anymore and it took several minutes just to get off the damn couch! Come on, I'm the one carrying twins here!”

“Go upstairs.”

“That toilet's still busted. That's part of the reason we have to run into town.”

“Go outside.”

Dean is immediately horrified by the suggestion.

“I'm not peeing out there!”

“It never bothered you before.”

“Yeah, but I had the right plumbing before! Come on, Jo, Don't be a bitch!”

She doesn't answer him and he starts pacing quickly in front of the door trying to keep his mind off of his current need. Sam's in the doorway watching him when he halts abruptly and curses. When he looks up, Sam can see tears welling up in his eyes and he notices his jeans are now wet. He goes over and tries to soothe Dean.

“Hey, Dean, it's alright. The later the pregnancy progresses the more likely you are to have an accident.”

Dean brushes Sam's hand off of his shoulder right as Jo exits the bathroom, the heavy tears falling free.

“It's not alright, Sam! It wouldn't have happened if Jo had just let me in there first!”

Dean turns just as Jo is approaching him and Sam.

“Damn, Dean, take a chill pill. It's not the first time you've wet yourself since you became pregnant and I bet it wont be the last.”

Ellen, Bobby and John come walking in right as Deans open palm slaps Jo's cheek. It gets so quiet you could hear a pin drop and nobody knows what to say. Nobody moves until Dean walks out of the room and makes his way upstairs. Jo reaches up to rub her face as Ellen walks over to find out what happened. Jo is still too stunned to say anything so Sam answers.

“Dean really had to pee but Jo wouldn't let him have the bathroom first and he peed himself.”

Ellen walks over to the freezer and pulls out an ice pack to put on Jo's face. Sam decides to go up after Dean and make sure he's OK. When he walks into the room, Dean is sitting on the floor at the end of the bed with his knees drawn up, his arms wrapped around them and his face buried into his knees. He has changed into pajama pants and his jeans are on the floor next to the hamper. Sam can hear him sobbing so he sits on the floor beside him and starts rubbing his back. John walks up to check on them but stays at the doorway. Sam tries to console his brother.

“Hey, why don't you come back downstairs. It's OK, Dean you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Dean doesn't look up when he starts talking.

“Those were my last clean pair of jeans that still fit, Sam! All's I have left now are pajama pants.”

“That's OK, we'll do a load of laundry in a while. I thought you liked wearing pajama pants.”

“Yeah, when I'm staying here! But I was going to ride with you guys into town!”

“You still can, Dean.”

“No, I can't! They were almost done in the yard and they were going to leave as soon as they came back in!”

Bobby comes walking up behind John, who goes walking over to his sons and gets Dean to look at him.

“Dean, me and Bobby aren't leaving right away.”

Bobby speaks up.

“Dean, we still have some work to do out there that we need daylight for. We'll get your clothes cleaned up and dried and I bet you'll be ready before we are.”

John looks back to Dean nodding.

“We're not leaving for a while yet, you can still come with us, son. Now why don't you come back downstairs for a while, I'm sure Sam'll get you some lunch while you wait on your clothes. You'll probably even have time for a nap before we go.”

Dean nods, wiping his face with one of his hands as Sam and John help him stand. Bobby collects all of his dirty laundry and takes it downstairs as Sam and John walk with Dean. They get him downstairs and John and Bobby head back outside for a while. Sam and Dean are walking through the library when Dean stops short. Sam glances back and sees Dean is glaring at Jo and he has fresh tears falling down his cheeks. Sam goes back over to him and gets him to sit on the couch. He goes into the kitchen to make something for Dean to eat. Jo gets up from the table and goes into the library to apologize to Dean but he won't even look at her.

“Dean, I am so sorry. I was just goofing around, I didn't mean to upset you.”

Dean keeps looking away when he answers her.

“Go away, Jo. I don't want to talk to you right now.”

She hesitates but then goes back into the kitchen and sits down at the table. Sam finishes making Deans lunch and after he has eaten and gotten dressed the four men go into town for some supplies.

 

 

********************************************

 

Dean is eight months along now and Sam is still trying to find out more information on the spell. As it turns out, the spell is centuries old, its roots appearing to go back to ancient Rome. Part of the spells purpose is to cause more than normal misery in the male carrying the baby. All of the symptoms are more intense, and in some cases the spell itself will cause the host to miscarry if the witch performing the spell so wants it. He has also discovered that the spell is one typically passed down through a family of witches, from mother to daughter, meaning whoever uses the spell has to be a natural born witch. He hasn't been able to locate the witch since they destroyed her alter and managed to remove her magical ability. So far as he can tell, Dean shouldn't have anymore complications with the pregnancy. He wishes he could find out more but the spell is so old that sources are very limited. Sam's sitting at the desk in the library when Dean comes walking over to him with a couple of dishes full of food. Sam closes his laptop in frustration as Dean sits down on the couch, watching Sam curiously. Sam gets up and sits next to Dean on the couch but nearly gags when he sees the gourmet Dean has in front of him. He has a bowl of chocolate ice cream with hot sauce and pickles, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with banana and ketchup, a couple of chocolate donuts and a glass of milk. Dean offered him some and Sam politely declined.

“How can you eat that?”

Dean looks down at the food in his lap and shrugs.

“The babies want it, and what the babies want the babies get.”

He smirks when Sam gets pale as he digs into his ice cream concoction.

“Dude, that's just gross.”

Dean just laughs. He's about to take a bite out of an ice cream covered pickle when he gasps and drops it back into the bowl. Sam is immediately alarmed, this late in the pregnancy Dean could go into labor at any time and pregnancies with multiples usually go sooner.

“Dean, are you okay?”

Dean sits back up and gives his brother a reassuring smile.

“I'm fine, Sam. They just both kicked at the same time, took my breath away is all.”

Sam sits back and starts to relax. He hesitantly places a hand on Dean's enormous belly and can feel the babies moving under the skin. He still can't believe that in just a short time they'll have two babies to take care of. Some days when Dean doesn't realize it Sam just watches him. Once Dean came to terms with being pregnant he seemed to have that stereotypical pregnancy glow about him. When the mood swings aren't ruining his day he is genuinely happy, they have all noticed but nobody wanted to say anything in front of Dean. They were afraid he would get embarrassed and pull away if they did. Dean finishes his meal and Sam takes his dishes into the kitchen to be washed. Jo comes in and gives Dean a kiss before affectionately rubbing his stomach. Dean suddenly has the strong urge to pee so she helps him up and he waddles as fast as he can to the bathroom. He comes out right as Bobby and Ellen come into the kitchen carrying groceries. Deans face lights up when John comes in with a chocolate cake. He immediately slices himself a big piece and refills his glass with milk. Sam just laughs at him. These days Dean can't seem to fill his stomach no matter how much he eats. Once he's finished he excuses himself and lays down on the couch for a much deserved nap.

 

 

********************************************

 

Dean makes it through his ninth month without any verbal complaints. They can all tell how exhausted and sore he is, walking around with his belly as huge as it is, but he never says anything about it. His feet are so swollen most days he has to wear slippers that John had gotten for him and he uses a heating pad on his back quite a bit. Everyone is in the kitchen talking and finishing up cleaning after lunch as Dean relaxes on the couch with his feet propped up on a pillow on the coffee table. He had long given up on wearing jeans and since his seventh month has just worn pajama pants because of how stretchy and more comfortable they are. John keeps glancing in at him, watching for any signs of distress. After a while he notices Dean shifting with a frown on his face. As he watches, Dean lowers his feet to the floor and scoots to the edge of the couch, rubbing his swollen abdomen. After a few minutes and several failed attempts Dean finally manages to stand up and makes it into the bathroom. When he finally comes back out, he is rubbing his stomach with both hands, frown firmly in place. John walks over to him and asks if he is okay. Dean shakes his head yes and starts moving again when John stops him.

“What's the matter, Dean?”

“Nothing. I'm just cramping up really bad.”

The cramping keeps intensifying and Dean gasps. John grabs him and helps him over to the couch.

“Dean, is it a contraction?”

Dean looks at John with confused and scared eyes.

“I don't know! How the hell am I supposed to know what a contraction feels like?!”

Dean turns away from him, closing his eyes and hunching over slightly as the strong cramping continues. Dean starts panting heavily and John places his palm across Deans belly to feel that it is rock hard. Sam comes walking in and sits down on Deans other side. John is rubbing Deans back when he addresses Sam.

“He's having contractions.”

Before Sam can respond Dean sits back up and slows his breathing.

“Are you okay, son?”

Dean just nods his head and leans back into the couch. The labor progresses smoothly from that point. The contractions had already started out at ten minutes apart and while they are intense, the pain is still somewhat manageable. Unfortunately, much to Dean's dismay, the labor is not progressing as quickly as he had hoped. He's in labor with the contractions getting closer and more intense for twelve hours before his water breaks, and it's another fourteen hours before he gets the urge to start pushing. By this point the contractions are five minutes apart and he is exhausted. He pushes for an hour before the first baby starts to crown. John and Sam are up near the headboard of Deans bed helping hold him up and are letting him grasp their hands when the pain starts to become too much. Ellen is at the foot of the bed to catch the babies when they're born and Bobby is going back and forth, getting whatever Ellen calls out for. Jo is sitting on the bed rubbing Deans belly through the contractions and trying to help hold his knees up. As another contraction starts Ellen talks to Dean who is whimpering, coaching him through it.

“Alright, now Dean, the first baby's head is almost out. A couple more good pushes and you'll be there.”

Dean doesn't say anything, just groans through the contractions. When he finally feels the first baby leave his body he falls back against John, eyes closed and panting. Bobby hands Ellen some clean towels so she can clean and wrap up the baby after the cord is cut. As the baby takes full advantage of the new found lung capacity Ellen announces happily that Dean has a son. The baby is handed to Bobby who can't help but grin at the newest member of the Winchester family, who is wailing his distress to the world. He hands the baby to John who turns the baby so Sam can see.

“Oh my god, Dean, he looks just like you!”

Dean is too tired to look up and the exhaustion is clear in his voice.

“I don't care, Sammy. I just want this to be done. How much longer is this going to be?”

“I don't know, Dean. My research indicated labor can be anywhere from a few hours to a few days.”

“Damn, it, Sam! I don't want to hear that!”

He grabs onto Sam's hand as he is gripped with another contraction and his brother tries to keep him calm through it.

“Easy, Dean. Just take slow, deep breaths.”

As the contraction wanes Dean lays back down against the pillows and he looks apologetically to Sam.

“I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm just really tired. I just want her to come out already.”

He leans back and closes his eyes as he slows his breathing some more. Sam rubs his thumb across the back of Deans hand.

“I know, Dean. It'll be over soon.”

After a few more contractions Dean finally manages to fall asleep for a while. 

 

 

********************************************

 

Dean has been in labor for fifty hours before he finally gets the urge to start pushing again. He tries pushing his second baby out for a couple of hours but doesn't seem to make any progress. As he falls back against his pillows sobbing and breathless it's clear to everyone that he is struggling. He rolls onto his side drawing his legs up as another contraction hits.

“Please make it stop! It really hurts! Please, you have to give me something for the pain, these contractions are killing me!”

John starts rubbing his arm and begins speaking.

“Son, we can't give you anything. Just hang in there, you're almost there.”

“Please, Dad! I hurt so bad! Please! I'll be good, I swear! Give me something, anything, just make the pain stop! I'll stop being an ass, I'll be good, I won't argue, I'll do whatever you say, I swear, I'll be good, just please make it stop!”

“Dean, we're not trying to punish you. We don't have anything that is safe to give you. We can't risk anything that can hurt the baby. Just breathe and before you know it she'll be here. I'm so proud of you, son. There's a lot of people that wouldn't have been able to do any of this.”

Sam agrees with John before addressing Dean.

“Dean, you are doing so good and you're almost there. We just need you to hang on a little bit longer.”

Before Dean can reply his body is wracked with another intense contraction. He groans loudly into his pillow and starts sobbing before turning pain filled eyes up to Sam.

“Sammy, why won't she come out?”

“I don't know. I guess she likes it in there too much. Just keep breathing and in a few minutes you can try to push again.”

“Sammy, I don't think I can. It doesn't feel right, it doesn't feel like it did the first time. Please just cut her out. I don't want to do this anymore.”

John and Sam share a look. They know Dean is becoming increasingly more exhausted as the hours pass by. They let him rest for a while before getting him to push again, screaming as the contraction ends. They realize that he is suddenly really pale and he starts whimpering.

“Dad, I don't feel so good.”

Ellen lifts up the sheet to check his progress and realizes he is bleeding. John catches the look on her face and asks her and Bobby out into the hall to find out what is wrong. When they come back into the room they don't say anything in front of Dean because the last thing he needs right now is a panic attack. Bobby takes confused Sam and Jo out into the hallway to let them know what is going on. They reenter the room as Ellen takes a couple of her fingers and inserts them into Deans birth canal to see if she can feel how far down the head is but is startled by what she discovers.

“Guys, we have a problem.”

John looks over at her. Luckily Dean seems to be oblivious to their discussion.

“I think the baby is breech. I can't feel the head, it feels like the feet are down.”

John curses under his breath and he and Sam get Dean to sit up as far as he can to try to help move the baby down enough for Ellen to try to help pull it out. It takes another hour before Ellen is able to grasp the feet and help pull the baby free. Dean feels a sharp pain and burning as his second baby is pulled free. Ellen notices that he has ripped, but it's not serious and once the afterbirth is delivered the bleeding stops. Ellen is still working on the baby when Dean starts to panic.

“Why isn't she crying? He started crying when he came out, why isn't she crying? Is she okay? Did I do something wrong?”

He starts sobbing and is nearly hyperventilating before Ellen speaks up.

“Shh, Dean. She's fine. She's breathing and is a good color. I don't know why she isn't crying, but she's just fine. I guess she just isn't all about the drama like her brother.”

Dean looks around at them all for confirmation before he leans back and starts to relax. Ellen continues to clean Dean up as both the babies are brought over to him and placed on his chest. Tears are streaming down his cheeks as he looks first at his son, and then at his daughter. It takes him a minute to realize why she looks so familiar and gasps once it hits him.

“Oh my god, she looks like mom.”

John nods his head but doesn't say anything because he's choked up as well. Sam's the first one to say anything.

“So, do we get to hear their names yet?”

Dean just smiles at his babies for a moment. The little boy is still letting everyone know how unhappy he is, but the little girl has yet to make a sound. She can't take her eyes off of Dean and everybody notices the instant connection she has with her father. She seems to be studying him, reading him. Dean nods his head and finally answers Sam.

“His name is Robert John, and hers is Mary Ellen.”


	5. Chapter 5

Three months have gone by and Dean has taken to fatherhood so naturally you'd think he was born to do it. They have given the twins the nicknames of Robbie and Ellie. John is so fascinated watching his oldest take care of the twins. He has noticed that the connection present between Ellie and Dean after the birth still remains. She never fusses so long as Dean is in the vicinity and he is up taking care of her before anybody else even realizes she needs anything. Robbie, however, is never hesitant to let them know when he needs anything. Dean keeps commenting how Robbie is a drama queen like his Uncle Sammy, for which Sam usually gives him a playful glare. He never gets mad though because he loves the twins almost as much as Dean does. Right now he, Bobby and John are sitting in the kitchen watching Dean pace around the library with the twins in his arms. He has already fed them and is trying to get them to take their afternoon nap. Finally Robbie goes to sleep so he places him in the portable bassinet they have placed in there. Ellie doesn't seem to want to take her early afternoon nap so she just watches Dean as he hums Metallica to her and rocks her gently back and forth. She is definitely a daddy's girl. The only time she gets upset is when he leaves whatever room she has been left in. Ellen tried telling Dean that he needs to let her get used to it while Ellie is little, but he refuses to let his little girl be upset. He has tried explaining it to them, but John and Sam seem to be the only ones to understand his need to always have her around. He doesn't know why he is so much closer to her than Robbie. He just senses something about her, something different, and he can't be away from her. After giving up on her falling asleep he goes into the kitchen and sits at the table, his eyes never leaving hers. Sam and John were telling Bobby that they think the connection Dean has with Ellie is related to the spell, but they have been unable to find any evidence for it. He just seems to understand her, even though nothing is said. Sam watches his niece in awe.

“Hey, Dean, since she won't go to sleep for you, I was wondering if I could hold her for a bit?”

Dean considers it for a moment, seeming to read into the depths of her eyes before handing her over. The minute Sam has her, however, she immediately starts squirming so she can fix her gaze back on Dean. Sam turns her around so she can still see him and she settles down. They are all focused on the little girl so Dean takes this opportunity to tell them what he and Jo have been discussing for a couple of weeks.

“So, me and Jo have been talking. I really appreciate you letting us stay here for as long as you have and helping out with everything, but we think it is better if we move out, get our own place.”

Bobby's head shoots up at that and he stares Dean down.

“Better for who?”

Dean is almost afraid to answer when he sees the look in Bobby's eyes.

“Well, better for everyone. I mean, I don't want you to get cramped out or anything. This is your house, Bobby, and I feel like we just kinda took over.”

“That's what family does, boy! They come in, get under your skin but you realize you wouldn't have it any other way. You mean to tell me, after all this you two're just going to take them little ones and leave? What about the rest of us, do we get a say or is your head so far up your own ass you don't give a damn?”

Dean is shocked by this outburst. He honestly didn't want to leave, this is the only real home he's had in a long time, but he figured Bobby would want his house back.

“I just thought that you would want to have things go back to normal, settle back to your own life.”

“Well you thought wrong! You ever think of anything but yourself?”

“I'm sorry, Bobby. We just didn't want to impose....”

“If I had wanted you gone you'd done been gone. Now tell me. Do you really want to leave?”

“No, we don't want to go. We just thought you would want to get back to your own life.”

“Dean, you and them babies, hell even your brother and pig headed father are part of my life now. You really think I'd want to miss them babies growing up?”

Dean just looks down. He hadn't expected such a strong reaction. He feels guilty and relieved at the same time. He can't imagine a safer place to raise the twins than here. Plus, Jo and Ellen have already established work that makes pretty good money and they get weekends off. That on top of what Bobby has does with his salvage yard is the reason they can afford for Dean to stay home with the twins every day. Bobby's voice is gentler when he talks again.

“So are you going to stay, or are you taking them little ones and leaving?”

“I want to stay.”

“Good. Now that that's settled I don't ever want to hear another stupid idea like that again, you understand?”

Dean nods his head yes and finally makes eye contact.

“Yes, sir.”

Ellie starts squirming and whimpering so Sam hands her back to Dean who goes back into the library and lays down with her on the couch to take a nap. John and Sam just grinned the whole time that Bobby was giving Dean what's what. They had known about Dean and Jo's talks for a while but waited for one of them to bring it up. Sam didn't expect the reaction from Bobby, but John could see how attached his old friend had become to them. Especially since he and Ellen had been getting closer. It seems so obvious now that Bobby and Ellen would be great together. They have even started sharing the same bedroom and already bicker like an old married couple.

 

 

********************************************

 

The twins are six months old and Dean is putting them to bed. After Jo stopped sleeping in her room they fixed it up as a nursery. It was really convenient because it was right across the hall from Deans bedroom. Surprisingly Ellie fell asleep right away, probably due to the fact that she refused to take her afternoon nap, unlike Robbie. She is already in the crib while Dean walks around the nursery with Robbie in his arms. He's not crying but he is a little fussy. Dean had just finished given them each a bottle and is now trying to get Robbie to sleep like his sister. He doesn't know that Sam is out in the hallway watching him. He starts rubbing Robbie's back and is humming Metallica to him. Sam can't believe the change that has taken place in his brother over the last year. Dean lights up anytime he is anywhere near his babies and most days is selfish with them. On those days they have to practically pull the twins out of his grasp if they want to hold them. If they want to go out, Dean insists on going along, even though Ellen and Jo argue they just want some girl time to go shopping with the twins. Robbie is actually really attached to Sam, but some days he just wants to be with his daddy. Sam has never seen Dean happier in their lives than he is right now with the twins. Dean finally gets Robbie to sleep and carefully lays him in the crib with Ellie. He blushes slightly when he turns to leave and realizes Sam is watching him. Sam just smirks at him as they head back downstairs for a while. Neither one of them say anything, both already knowing what the other is thinking. Sam knows if he mentions how gentle and sweet Dean is with the twins he's likely to embarrass Dean and will have to suffer the consequences of it.

 

 

********************************************

 

The twins are a year old already and look more and more like Dean and his mom. Robbie has Deans features but has Sam's hair color and Johns eyes. Ellie has beautiful wavy blonde hair and inherited Deans green eyes. They have been moving almost nonstop since learning to crawl. At the moment, however, Jo has them each in a high chair feeding them lunch. Robbie loves his mashed veggies but Ellie keeps turning her nose up at them. When Dean comes in Jo lets out a frustrated sigh. Robbie has already finished eating while Ellie hasn't eaten a bite. Dean laughs at her frustration and goes over to the cupboard to pull out a few baby food jars.

“She wants fruit, not veggies.”

He sits down beside his daughter and she gladly accepts the mashed up fruit he is offering her. Jo looks at him dumfounded.

“How do you do that?”

He frowns as he continues to feed Ellie.

“Do what?”

“How do you always know what she needs or wants?”

“I don't know, intuition?”

“Dean, that's not just intuition. It takes you several minutes to figure out what Robbie needs almost every day. But you don't even have to be in the same room to know what Ellie wants.”

Dean's frown deepens as he thinks about what she said. He never thought about it before, that's just how it's always been. He can't explain how he knows, he just feels it from her. He finishes feeding her and then takes the twins into the bathroom to give them a bath. Jo goes outside to where Bobby and John are working in the yard. Once everything settled down after the twins birth they had been working on cleaning up the front yard so they can put up some fencing and toys for the twins to be able to come out and play on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Four years later**

 

Jo's standing beside Dean in the bathroom with her arms crossed over her chest. Dean is leaning against the sink wiping his face with a cold wet wash rag. He had just finished heaving his breakfast and was fighting the nausea that was still present. Jo has been hounding him for a couple of months to tell everyone what was going on but he refuses.

“Can we tell them now?”

Dean stands up straight and looks her in the eyes.

“No, for the last time, we are not telling them.”

Downstairs, Ellie walks up to Sam in the kitchen and climbs in his lap.

“Uncle Sammy, are mommy and daddy fighting because daddy is sick?”

Sam frowns in confusion.

“I didn't know your daddy was sick. How long has he been sick?”

“Daddy hasn't been feeling good for a long time.”

Sam shares a look with the others before they all get up and head upstairs. When they reach the hallway they can hear Jo and Dean arguing behind the closed bathroom door.

“Dean, this isn't just your decision.”

“Like hell it ain't.”

He throws open the door and stomps out into the hall but sees everyone standing there before he can continue what he is about to say.

“What the hell do you want? You just come up here to eavesdrop?”

Sam puts Ellie on the floor.

“No, we came to see if you were OK. Ellie said you've been sick.”

“Well you wasted the trip, cause I'm fine.”

He's about to brush past Sam who grabs him and holds him still when he realizes that Dean doesn't look good.

“Let me go, Sam.”

“No. Not until you tell us what's going on.”

“Nothing is going on, so back off.”

He tries going past his brother again but Sam just shoves him back. From there it just escalates. Jo tries to step in but is pushed aside. The two brothers are getting really rough when a blow lands on Deans stomach and he is suddenly on the floor, holding his stomach and groaning. Sam steps back confused as Jo squats down beside Dean, rubbing his back. Ellie screams and hits Sam so close to his groin he instinctively flinches.

“Uncle Sammy you'll hurt my sister!”

They all look over at Dean as Jo helps him stand. His face is flushed and he's still trying to catch his breath. Everybody else is still too shocked to say anything so Sam starts.

“Sister?”

Dean just glances at him as Ellen addresses them.

“I can't believe you were irresponsible enough to tell Ellie about it!”

Jo looks at her mother exasperated.

“We didn't tell her anything, mom. Ellie told us. She's the reason Dean took the pregnancy test to begin with.”

“What do you mean? How did she know?”

“We haven't figured that out yet. Her and Dean have this strong connection. Like there's something linking their minds. They don't read each others thoughts, exactly, more like they share the same mind. She sees all of his memories and feelings. She knows everything. She even remembers the birth, from both of their points of view. I mean, everything that Dean knows, she knows. And the same goes for him. Something happens to her while they're apart, he somehow knows. We also realized that his symptoms this time are more intense when she's not around. We think the only reason he's had it easier this time is because whatever bond they share, any pain or discomfort they feel is somehow relieved by the others presence. We think it stems back to the spell, that it altered them somehow.”

They look at Dean and Ellie in wonder. They had known that the two were really close but didn't fathom the strong bond that may have been caused from the spell. Ellen finally breaks the silence.

“How long?”

Jo answers since Dean still seems unable to talk at the moment.

“Three and a half months.”

“It's been that long? When were you going to tell the rest of us?”

Dean finally finds his voice.

“We weren't.”

Ellen gets in front of him as he slowly makes his way down the hall.

“What do you mean, you weren't.”

Dean just glances at her and then looks down as Jo comes to stand next to them.

“We haven't agreed on anything yet.”

Ellen keeps looking at Dean who refuses to make eye contact.

“You were waiting till you went through the change so you could terminate it, weren't you?”

When he finally looks up at her she sees the fear in his eyes and he is unable to hold back his tears.

“You don't understand. I can't do that again, Ellen, I can't. It hurt too damn much and took so long and the complications....”

Dean is nearing hysterics before John steps in and pulls him into an embrace to try to calm him down.

“Shh, Dean, take it easy. Look, I'm sure we can get a hold of Bobby's contact and see about getting you some pain medications for the labor. Even if that contact falls through, we'll find someone that can get us something for you. We'll figure something out, I promise.”

Once Dean gets calmed down they all go back downstairs and Dean lays down on the couch for a nap, fighting cramps the whole time. He's laying on his back and Ellie had climbed up and is laying with her face pressed into his stomach. Sleep doesn't come easy for Dean because his stomach has gradually been getting more painful since Sam hit him earlier. Ellie is whispering to Deans stomach when she addresses her father.

“Daddy, I want her. I'm sorry, but I do. Please don't kill my baby sister.”

Dean covers his face with one of his hands and starts crying again. Sam had walked in to check on Dean but he can't find any words. Hearing what was just said, Sam can't believe how much older Ellie seems. With all the knowledge she gets from Dean she speaks and acts so much more mature than her age indicates. Sam watches the two of them for a while, long enough for Dean to calm back down and start shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Before Dean can say anything Ellie is already shifting off of him.

“Baby you got to move.”

He quickly gets off the couch and rushes to the bathroom. Ellie climbs down from the couch and goes into the kitchen to Jo.

“Mommy, I think Uncle Sammy hurt Sissy. Daddy's stomach really hurts.”

Jo gently moves Ellie to the side and rushes into the bathroom to find Dean kneeling in front of the toilet holding his stomach, panting and his face is scrunched up.

“You okay?”

“Do I look okay to you? Look, if I'm going to do this, I'm going to need some strong pain management when the time comes.”

Jo grins at that and starts rubbing his back.

“What changed your mind.”

He looks over at Jo, a single tear falling down his cheek.

“How am I supposed to tell Ellie that I killed her baby sister? I can't do that to her.”

“So that's it? We're having a baby?”

Dean closes his eyes and groans, his voice is strained when he speaks.

“If Sammy didn't kill her already. But one things for damn sure, after this I'm not having sex again until we find that bitch and make her take this fucking spell off of me. You're pushing out anymore kids we have, I will not do this again. Human or not I will gank her if I have to.”

He hunches over further from the strong pain in his stomach and groans again. She helps him up and back to the couch so he can lay back down. Ellie immediately climbs back up with him, whispering encouragements to her pained father. Robbie is sitting next to the couch, afraid to leave Deans side while he is so obviously distressed. Sam walks over to them.

“Dean, I am so sorry.”

Dean looks up at his brothers guilt ridden expression.

“It's okay, Sammy. You didn't do anything wrong.”  
“I really hurt you. I mean, what if you lose the baby because of me.”

“What happened isn't your fault. You didn't know. I should've said something and it wouldn't have happened.”

“Yeah, but I knew something was up with you. Even if you had just been sick, I shouldn't have started anything.”

Before Dean can reply another pang causes him to press his head into the pillow on the couch and groan. Sam feels helpless, he feels so bad that Dean could lose the baby. The cramping stops after a week and everything calms back down.

 

 

********************************************

 

Dean is four months along and they finally pulled out the ultrasound machine to see how things are going. It appears to be twins, they are both the same size and look healthy. Dean's really nervous, but Sam keeps assuring him that everything looks normal as far as he can tell. His symptoms have been much better than when he had the twins and most of that is attributed to Ellie's presence. At least, the nausea and cramping aren't as intense as the first time. The mood swings and hot flashes are as bad as ever and it seems like he has a new craving every week. Today, his cramps are more intense than they usually are as he makes his way down to the kitchen to find John, Sam and Bobby getting ready to make an early lunch. They ask him if he is hungry but he shakes his head no and asks where Ellie is. John answers him.

“Ellen and Jo took the kids shopping with them. They thought they'd let you sleep in.”

Dean nods his head and makes his way into the bathroom. When he comes back out of the bathroom he is rubbing his head and grimacing. John looks up at him and frowns.

“Dean, you okay?”

“No, I've got a migraine all of a sudden. Can you call Jo and Ellen and check up on the kids?”

John grabs the phone and dials Ellen's number as Dean sits down at the table.

“Is something wrong?”  
“I don't know. But something doesn't feel right. All of a sudden I feel like my head was smashed into a cinder block.”

John is about to reply when the line is finally picked up. He is immediately on edge as he hears one of the kids crying hysterically in the background.

“Ellen?! What's going on?!”

“John, listen, we're taking the twins to the hospital. We met another woman at the store who had kids so we took them all to the park. Ellie fell off of the jungle gym and busted the back of her head on some concrete. She has a pretty bad gash and we think she needs stitches but it really doesn't look too serious. I think it mostly scared her and she's worried about Dean.”

John rubs his hand over his face and sighs.

“Okay. Keep us updated. We'll see you when you get back.”

He hangs up and explains everything to the others, noticing how Dean pales almost instantly. The girls get back after several hours and Ellie immediately clings to Dean. After a couple of weeks the stitches finally come out and after another week the girls start setting up more play dates for the twins. One morning Dean wakes up with intense cramps and morning sickness. Sam offers to make him some soup but Dean refuses, opting to just lay down on the couch. He doesn't eat much for the rest of the day because of the strong nausea and ends up dozing lightly in the library the rest of the afternoon. The girls are gone until it's time for dinner. Ellie wasn't too enthused about it and kept asking to go back home. The minute they make it in the door she runs to where Dean is curled up on the couch and lays down with him. He's so exhausted that they let him sleep on the couch for the night, Ellie curled up with him. Over the next couple of weeks his symptoms become increasingly more intense as Ellen and Jo keep the kids out nearly everyday with play dates. Ellie fights more and more each time they set up another time that keeps her away from Dean. He has been in the bathroom all day, unable to keep anything down. He hasn't been this miserable since he had the twins. He comes back out of the bathroom unsteadily and John helps him back over to the couch. Once Dean is laid out on the couch, John covers him up with a blanket and sits on the coffee table next to him. Dean has lost probably close to fifteen pounds because he is unable to keep anything down. John has nearly reached the end of his patience. He can see how miserable Dean is being away from Ellie everyday, but Dean won't say anything. He feels guilty that Ellie is stuck at the house everyday because of him and he wants her to have a normal childhood. Well, as normal as can be expected given the knowledge she already has of the supernatural. Ellen and Jo come in with the kids right as Bobby and Sam announce that they are going for supplies.

“Dad, me and Bobby are going out, you need anything?”

Before John can say anything Dean speaks up weakly.

“An abortion.”

He turns his face into his pillow and moans quietly into it as the cramping intensifies. John's had it. He walks over to where the girls are holding the twins, Ellie frantically trying to get free. Jo puts Ellie down and she runs over to Dean, climbing up on the couch trying to soothe him. Ellen puts Robbie down as well and he joins his sister and father. John addresses the women standing before him.

“Alright, I've sat back and not said anything about you keeping the twins out everyday because they have a right to have time out too. But I can't sit here, watching her cry about being pulled away, and watching Dean get sicker because you are keeping her away.”

Ellen takes a step towards John.

“You can't keep her here, keep her from having a childhood like you did to your boys! She has a right to play with other kids.”

John closes the distance between them and raises his voice.

“I will not lose my son for this! It's obvious that Ellie doesn't want to be away from Dean, and until that changes, these two are not to be kept apart! Have I made myself clear?”

They don't say anything, just nod their heads. Over the next couple of days Dean still feels like crap, only getting out of bed to get a shower. It's taking longer than hoped for Ellie to start having an effect on his symptoms like she did before. Dean is still really sick and cramping up but he finds the energy to come downstairs. He makes his way into the bathroom as Ellie goes into the kitchen. She opens up the fridge and takes out a bottle of red Gatorade before closing the door. Jo goes over to Ellie.

“Sweetie, what are you doing?”

“Daddy needs Gatorade and Ritz.”

“Ellie, grab the open bottle, that one hasn't been opened yet.”

She reaches for the bottle but Ellie jerks it away.

“Daddy gets sick off of the blue, he needs red.”

“Why didn't he say anything?”

“Daddy didn't want to make you feel bad.”

She turns to Sam and gets his attention.

“Uncle Sammy, can you give me the crackers from up there?”

Sam reaches up into a cabinet above the fridge and hands them to her.

“Ellie, how did you know that's where they were? Did you see somebody put them up there?”

She takes the box of Ritz from him before she answers.

“No. Daddy knew they were up there.”

She makes her way back over to the couch, putting the Gatorade and crackers on the coffee table before walking over and grabbing a blanket. Robbie walks over and puts a pillow on the couch as his sister brings the blanket over. John walks over to his granddaughter.

“Is your daddy finally feeling better?”

“No. He still feels really sick, but he hopes he can eat this without getting sick. He can't feel them move anymore and he's afraid he killed them because he isn't eating.”

John's heart aches for his oldest when he hears that. Just then Dean comes back out of the bathroom and lays down on the couch. Ellie climbs onto the couch with him and they cover up. Robbie sits down between the couch and coffee table, handing the Ritz and Gatorade to Dean. He manages to drink the whole bottle of Gatorade and most of the crackers before he falls asleep. After a few weeks his symptoms are back to normal and he is starting to put weight back on.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean is six months pregnant and his belly is bigger than it was with Ellie and Robbie this far in. The girls have taken Robbie outside to play while Sam, John and Bobby sit at the kitchen table talking. Dean and Ellie come walking slowly into the kitchen. Dean is trying to massage his aching back as he makes his way to the fridge. They all see Dean grimace as he walks through. Dean is wearing a navy blue short sleeved shirt and gray sweatpants. Bobby notices the pants and addresses him.

“Ain't those Sam's pants?”

Dean gives him an irritated look.

“Well, Bobby, none of my jeans fit anymore and all of my other pants that actually do fit are dirty and I found these in the dryer, so I put them on! Is that alright with you?!”

Sam sees how uncomfortable Dean looks as he gets out the milk and pours himself a glass.

“Dean, are you okay?”

Ellie speaks up before Dean has a chance to.

“Daddy's back really hurts.”

Just then Robbie makes a mad dash into the kitchen and runs right into Dean, the girls coming in right after. The impact causes an excruciating pang to flare in Deans back as he groans and his knees nearly buckle. Sam jumps up and grabs him before he falls. Dean holds onto the counter taking deep breaths while Jo grabs Robbie and scolds him for being careless.

“Robbie, you have to be careful! You hurt daddy! How many times have I told you to watch where you are going and not run through the house! Your daddy can't move out the way fast enough right now!”

Ellie walks over to Jo and Robbie.

“Leave him alone, mommy.”

“No, Ellie. We can't have him running through the house like that when the babies get here. He needs to learn to be careful now rather than later.”

Jo continues to scold Robbie as Dean finally gets his breath back.

“Enough! Let him be, Jo! It was an accident.”

Dean turns to start leaving the kitchen before he turns back to Sam.

“I'll find something else to change into and get your pants back to you.”

“Don't worry about it, Dean. I don't wear them anymore, you can keep them. They were just thrown in because it was a pair left in my duffel bag.”

“Thanks, Sammy.”

He leaves the kitchen slowly still holding his back while Ellie pulls Robbie away from Jo.

“Come on, Robbie, we need to go with daddy.”

After about twenty minutes Sam goes upstairs to check on Dean. He finds Dean shifting uncomfortably on the bed looking miserable. He can tell that Dean had been crying. He walks over to the bed.

“Are you okay?”

Dean shifts again, looking at Sam and shakes his head no.

“My back is killing me. Look, if you want your pants back you're going to have to wait. I'm not moving for a while.”

“No, I meant what I said, you can keep them. Here, Dean turn over on your side and scoot over.”

“Sammy I can't do much of anything right now.”

Sam helps Dean turn over onto his side and starts grabbing some extra pillows from the closet to prop between Deans knees when his brother starts whimpering.

“Sammy I can't lay like this. It puts too much pressure on my back.”

Sam can see fresh tears threatening to fall as Dean tries to turn back over.

“No, Dean, just trust me a minute.”

Sam props the pillows between Deans knees and under his large belly to help with some of the pressure as he starts massaging the tense muscles in Deans back.

“Damn, it's no wonder your back hurts so much. Your muscles are so tense they almost feel like stone.”

John had come up to check on Dean as well and when he heard Sam's remark, he got a heating pad plugged in and handed it to Sam. After a while, between the warmth from the heating pad and Sam massaging his back, Dean finally falls asleep for some much deserved rest.

 

**Several days later**

 

Right now Dean's the only one at the house. The girls took the twins grocery shopping and are expected to be gone all day. John and Bobby are working a case that is only a couple of towns over, so they felt safe taking the job. Sam had to go out for some other supplies such as rock salt and offered Dean to ride along, but he wasn't feeling well so he opted to stay home and rest. It's nearly noon when Sam gets a phone call from a very distressed Dean. He's in hysterics saying something's wrong. Sam can't get much out of him besides the words “pain” and “blood.” He gets back to the house to find Dean laying on the kitchen floor, writhing in pain and holding his huge belly in both hands. Sam notices that Dean's gray sweat pants are stained red and rushes over to him. Dean is panting heavily as he starts pleading with Sam.

“Sammy, help me! It hurts! Please, you've got to make it stop!”

“OK, Dean, just hold on. I'm going to get you up to your bed.”

He tries helping Dean up but he groans, saying it hurts to move. Sam finally gets him up into his bed right as his cell rings. He looks and sees it's John.

“ _Sam! What's going on? I just turned on my phone and got a panicked message from Dean. I couldn't make out what he said.”_  
“Dad, something's wrong, he's bleeding bad and in a lot of pain.”

Before John can say anything else Dean groans loudly, clenching his hand in Sam's shirt.

“Sammy, I need to push!”

“No, Dean, don't push! I have to check you first.”

“Please, Sammy, I need to push! Please let me push!”

“No, not yet. Let me get your pants off and check you first. Dad? Hang on, I'm going to put you on speaker.”

He switches his phone to speaker mode and gets Deans sweats and boxers off. He covers him with a sheet and helps hold his legs up so he can check him.

“Dad! I think I can see a head!”

John curses before addressing his sons again.

“ _Alright, Sam, there's no stopping this now. Me and Bobby are on our way to you. If Dean needs to push let him. Dean? How are you doing, buddy?”_

Dean groans again before he can answer.

“I've been better. Dad, it's too soon!”

“ _I know, Dean. Look, Sammy's there with you, he's going to help you until we get back. When you get the urge to push, just go ahead and do it.”_

Dean doesn't say anything, just groans as he starts pushing through the next pain that hits. He pushes for about a half hour before one of the babies slips from his body. He falls back, panting and sobbing. Sam catches the baby and clamps the cord as afterbirth is delivered. He realizes that the baby isn't breathing and is a shade of blue. He immediately begins CPR to try to revive it as Dean starts asking what's happening.

“Sammy, what's going on? Why isn't he crying?”

Sam doesn't answer him, just keeps working on the little boy that Dean had just delivered. Ten minutes later they realize that Dean is no longer bleeding or cramping and John and Bobby finally get back. Sam looks at them, unable to hold back any of the tears that are flowing. He was unable to revive the baby and Dean is on his side crying into the pillow. John and Bobby help get Dean cleaned up and into some boxer shorts. They get rid of the soiled bedding as well. Sam stands up with the bundled baby when Dean addresses him.

“Sammy? Can I see him?”

Sam walks over to him and places the baby beside him on the bed. John sits in a chair beside the bed, stroking Deans hair while Sam climbs up on the bed behind Dean, rubbing his back. Bobby just stays standing, watching them. Dean strokes the baby's cheek and rubs his head. He wraps an arm around the baby, kissing his forehead before he breaks down again. They all sit like that for several hours before the girls finally get back. They come rushing up to the room, frantic because they had been unable to reach any of the men on their phones. Their shopping spree actually took them on a longer than normal trip, which is why it took them so long to get back after Ellie started crying hysterically that they needed to get back to Dean. John meets them out in the hallway and explains what happened. One of the babies had delivered prematurely and could not be revived. They sit there quietly for another hour, watching Dean plant kisses on the little boy that would never grow up before John goes back over to the bed.

“Son...”

Dean looks up at him and knows what he's trying to say.

“No, I'm not ready.”

Bobby walks over to the bed and reaches for the baby.

“Dean, it's time.”

Dean starts crying harder as Bobby takes the baby. John hurries into the bed and grabs Dean, pulling him into a tight embrace as his sons crying gets more desperate.

“No, Bobby, please don't take my baby away! Bring him back!”

John has to hold him really tight to keep him still. Deans face is pressed into John's chest but they can still hear his remorseful wails. While they all grieve the loss of the baby, they are all crying more for Dean. John sits with him like that all night and it's not until dawn that Deans sobs die down and he falls asleep from exhaustion. They decide to take the baby and bury him by Mary's headstone. Since they were not able to recover her body, that plot remains empty. Dean is too distraught to handle seeing his baby boy buried so Sam, Jo and Ellen make the drive out to bury him. Dean is nearly catatonic for a full month before he says anything to anybody. For that whole month it takes a lot of coaxing to get him out of bed to shower and to eat. Somebody has always been up there with him, so it comes as a shock one day upon waking to discover he is up there alone. That is the first day he makes any effort to do anything but lie in bed. He makes his way downstairs and makes it to the library before Sam notices him. Dean is clearly really upset when Sam notices him in the library and goes over to him.

“Hey, Dean, what are you doing up?”

“I woke up and nobody was up there. Sammy, I don't want to be alone!”

As he is talking he is breaking down again and Sam catches him when his knees buckle. He sits there, holding Dean as he starts crying into his chest. After a few more weeks Dean starts coming back downstairs and interacting with everyone again, but they think he has fallen into a slight depression from the loss. He has lost some of the light that he had once he accepted being pregnant again. Unfortunately, they know he can't be treated for it because anything he takes, the remaining baby gets as well. Ever since the loss they have been doing weekly ultrasounds to make sure everything is still going well.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean's eight months along and is sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table doing searches on Sam's laptop. Dean has finally come back to himself. He doesn't isolate himself and he has his full personality back. Once he was willing to talk about it they were surprised to learn that on top of losing the baby, Dean was also upset because he had been planning on naming another boy after Sam. Suddenly Sam comes bursting in saying he found the witch. Dean doesn't feel up to going even though they argued until they were blue in the face for him to. He hasn't left the house since losing his baby boy. The girls and twins stay at the house with Dean while the other three track the witch down. When they find her they make her tell them everything about the spell. She tells them everything they had already figured out as well as more they hadn't. The spell altered Dean so that he is more or less a half natural witch, without all of the powers. He is more sensitive to other witches, like Ellie, but will be immune to other forms of witchcraft. Ellie is a natural born witch, being conceived from another natural born witch. The spell actually affects males and females differently. They were surprised to learn that Robbie was also altered by the spell, but not in the obvious way that Ellie was. The spell allows the females to be born natural witches with all the powers it entails. The males, however, don't have magical abilities in terms of casting spells, but the are in tune to witches within their family. Dean and Robbie don't have a connection between them, but they each have a connection to Ellie. The hunters couldn't believe that Robbie and Ellie have the same connection that Dean has with Ellie. There is no way to reverse the spell since the Winchesters had already removed her natural abilities, but she had worded the spell so that Dean would only carry two pregnancies before the spell would be permanently lifted from him. The spell was also intended to cause the heartache that Dean has felt with the miscarriages, with each pregnancy he would lose one baby. When Ellie is of age she will have the ability to create and cast her own spells as well. Once they get all of the information out of her they head back to the house.

 

********************************************

 

Robbie and Ellie are playing with some blocks and Lincoln logs while Dean naps on the couch. Robbie puts down his blocks and addresses his sister.

“Ellie? Why doesn't daddy hunt anymore?”

“Daddy is afraid we will get hurt. He doesn't want us to grow up like him and uncle Sammy did.”

“Oh.”

He resumes building his house when Sam comes walking in to check on them. He looks over at Dean and just grins at the peaceful expression on his brothers face. He bends down to look at what the twins are doing.

“Hey, Robbie, what are you building?”

“I'm building our house. This is the kitchen, the bathroom, bedrooms and this is the baby's room.”

Sam points to a little room that Robbie hadn't mentioned.

“What's this room?”

Robbie looks over at Ellie who is slowly shaking her head. Sam frowns waiting for an answer. Robbie seems to consider how he should answer before he actually says anything.

“That's for daddy's hunting stuff.”

Sam tries putting his face in a neutral expression.

“Hunting stuff? What hunting stuff? You know he doesn't hunt.”

“I know he doesn't hunt anymore, but we need somewhere to put his hunting stuff in case a ghost tries to get us.”  
“Robbie, why do you think ghosts are going to get you? Did somebody tell you they were?”

“Nobody told me, I learned it from Ellie, and she learned it from daddy.”

Sam looks between them and remembers what the witch said and realized that Robbie must know as much about the supernatural as Ellie and Dean. He decides to change the subject.

“You guys hungry?”

Robbie gets a hopeful expression on his face and shouts his answer.

“I want ice cream!”

Sam starts laughing and shushes him so he doesn't wake Dean up.

“Ice cream? I was thinking more along the lines of sandwiches.”

Robbie smirks at Ellie, clearly forming an idea and receiving an answering grin, before looking back at Sam. Sam can never get over how much Robbie looks like Dean when he smirks like that. Robbie then turns Sam's trademark puppy eyes on him.

“Please, uncle Sammy? We've been really good today and let daddy sleep. Can we please have some ice cream?”

Sam just grins and rubs one of his hands across his face. Now he knows how Dean feels when he would give the puppy eyes. Sam sighs and gives in.

“Alright, get your shoes on, I'll take you to get ice cream.”

The twins squeal with delight and rush to get their shoes on. They end up making an afternoon of it, getting lunch and going to the park for a while first and getting ice cream on their way back. When they get back to the house Dean is sitting down eating and starts laughing when Sam comes back in with the twins. Ellie managed to get cleaned up but Robbie's face is covered in chocolate ice cream.

 

********************************************

 

Several days later Dean is laying on the couch watching TV. Ellie is laying with her ear pressed against Deans stomach and Robbie is sitting on the floor watching her. Ellie looks over at Robbie and grins.

“Ellie, what is it? What's she saying?”

Dean frowns and looks down at them, not saying anything. He knew about the connection between the twins, but he never thought about the possibility that either of them would have a connection with their younger sibling. Especially since the baby hadn't been born yet.

“She's not 'saying' anything. But she feels happy.”

Robbie grins and places one of his hands on Deans swollen abdomen right as the baby kicks. The twins start laughing and Dean just grins at them before addressing Ellie.

“How do you know she feels happy? And how do you know she's a she? She could be a he.”

Before Ellie can reply Robbie answers on her behalf.

“Daddy, don't be silly. Ellie can tell she's a she. The baby talks to her all the time.”

Dean leans back into the pillows laughing and starts falling asleep. The twins sit quietly for a while, feeling the baby move before finding Sam to play with them.

 

********************************************

 

Ellen and Jo had gone shopping for the day while Sam was out in the garage with John and Bobby when the twins came outside. Robbie walks up to Sam and starts tugging on his sleeve.

“Uncle Sammy? Will you play with us? Daddy is too tired and fell asleep.”

Sam grins down at his nephew and starts following them to the fenced in yard.

“Sure. What do you guys want to play?”

“We're going to play house. I'm the daddy, Ellie is the mommy and you can be the baby. But you have to be good because we don't want to spank you.”

Sam shakes his head and starts laughing.

“I'm the baby? Shouldn't one of you two be the baby?”

“No, this is our game and we make the rules. You're the baby and I have to hunt ghosts so you have to be good or Ellie will spank you with a wooden spoon.”

Sam just humors his niece and nephew and they play for several hours before it's time to eat. They start playing house, then hunting and eventually playing cops and robbers where Sam had to play the corrupt FBI agent trying to put the twins in jail, before ending with playing pirates. Ellen and Jo get back just in time to see the twins making Sam walk the plank with his hands tied behind his back. Of course he was never in any real danger, the plank was just a flat piece of ply wood laying across the grass.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean is nine months along and right now he is napping on the couch with Ellie laying across his huge belly and Robbie curled up near the end, both asleep as well. The minute his nose picks up on something being made for lunch, however, he is up in a heartbeat and makes a mad dash to the kitchen, waking the twins from their slumber as well.

“What's for lunch?”

Sam just laughs at him because any other time Dean would still be getting off of the couch but the minute food is involved, he's as quick as he was before the pregnancy. 

“Fried pork chops, macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes and rolls.”

Deans mouth automatically salivates.

“Yum! When's it going to be done? I'm starving!”

“You were sound asleep two minutes ago, now all of a sudden you're starving.”

“Hey, it's pregnant mans prerogative.”

“Yeah, whatever man. It'll be done in ten minutes or so.”

Dean looks slightly disappointed at the wait and grabs Ellie and Robbie and takes them outside to play until the food is done. Of course, Dean himself doesn't get down and actually play. His belly is too big for anything more strenuous than what it takes to get up and out of the chair when one of the twins wants him to look at something. They go back in when dinner is announced and everybody enjoys some quiet time. The next day Dean walks through the library late in the afternoon when he suddenly catches himself on the desk with a gasp and starts moaning. John and Sam immediately run over to him and grab him when his knees buckle. He breathes through the contraction and once it's done they help him over to the couch. The contractions start out at ten minutes apart, but seem to be a lot more intense than when Dean had the twins. A few hours in and he is already exhausted. He's laying on his side in the grips of another contraction when Robbie comes walking over.

“Daddy? Will you play with me?”

Dean fights to stifle the groan wanting to escape his lips for fear of scaring his son.

“No, buddy, daddy doesn't feel good right now. Why don't you go back outside with grandpa and uncle Bobby for a while?”

“No, I want to play with you.”

Sam comes walking through right as the contraction intensifies and Dean can't help but groan into the pillow he's leaning on.

“Sam, do you think you could maybe keep him occupied?! Or is that too much for you to handle, cause in case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda busy right now!”

Sam comes over and takes Robbie back outside with John and Bobby. Ellen and Jo had Ellie out shopping with them. They had been called when Dean went into labor and were already finishing up their shopping. They get back to the house a couple of hours after the first contraction to see Dean pacing around the library rubbing his large belly with both hands. It's getting dark outside now so John, Bobby and Robbie have come back into the house. The twins watch quietly as Dean breathes and groans through the contractions. Eventually the twins bedtime rolls around and even though they both fight, everyone decided it was better for them and Dean if they go to bed. After a couple more hours, Dean starts whimpering on the couch. Sam goes over to him to make sure he's still okay.

“Sammy, I want to go upstairs and lay down.”

Sam says okay and with Johns help they get Dean up to his bed so he can lay down. He groans through a few more contractions before he drifts off to sleep. The others decide to try to get some sleep as well. Dean wakes up around eight in the morning to the most intense contraction yet. He tries taking deep breaths through it but as it drags on he ends up screaming into his pillow. At that point everybody else is already up. Bobby has the twins downstairs trying to keep them occupied so Dean can focus on what he needs to do. They had finally gotten word from somebody willing to get them pain medications for someone in labor so Ellen left early that morning around five to pick them up. Unfortunately the contact is a couple hours away so she doesn't know how long she'll be gone. Jo and Sam are sitting on either side of Dean on the bed while John sits in a chair beside it. Dean starts sobbing as yet another contraction seems to go on endlessly.

“Please make it stop! Why does it hurt so much more than the twins?! You promised I wouldn't have to do this again! Please I need something!”

Dean starts whimpering as the contraction finally wanes and Ellen comes walking into the room with a bottle and syringe in her hand. It's nearly 9:30 so Dean's been in labor about 16 hours when she gets back with the pain medication.

“Sounds like somebody could use some drugs.”

Dean looks up at her through pained eyes.

“Please, Ellen, I really need something! It hurts so bad!”

Ellen rubs his leg before pulling up some of the liquid into the syringe.

“I know, baby, just hold on, it's coming. It'll be over soon.”

She sticks the needle into the muscle of his lower back and injects the pain medication. After the medication kicks in Dean is able to fall asleep for a few hours. Ellen told them that her contact said they can administer the medication as often as needed until it's time to deliver. When Dean wakes back up he is pretty loopy from the effects of the drugs and talks them into letting him go downstairs. They get him settled on the couch with his legs stretched out across the cushions and sit down for some lunch in the kitchen. Dean is sitting up, facing the kitchen with his legs covered with a light blanket and he has a confused look on his face. Sam looks over at him and laughs at the dumfounded expression on his brothers face.

“Dean, is something wrong?”

Dean looks over at him with a deep frown before looking back at his legs.

“Where'd they go?”

Sam frowns in confusion and walks over to the couch.

“Where'd what go?”

“My legs. What did you do with them?”

Dean looks up and glares at Sam, who is trying not to laugh.

“Dean, your legs are fine. Look, they're just covered up.”

He pulls the blanket back so Dean can see his legs and Deans face lights up with a goofy grin.

“How'd you do that?”

“I didn't do anything but pull the blanket away.”

“Dad! Sam found my legs!”

By this point they are all quietly laughing at the middle Winchester and John can't wipe the smile from his face as he addresses his son.

“Yeah, I can see that!”

Dean starts wiggling his feet and toes around like a baby discovering their feet for the first time. Dean seems so ecstatic that he now has them back. Sam covers Deans legs back up as Dean looks back up at him.

“Sammy, can you do that?”

He points down to his still wiggling feet. Sam sits down next to the couch before answering.

“Yeah, Dean, I can wiggle my feet too.”

Sam bites his cheek to keep from laughing at the 'duh' glare Dean gives him.

“I'm not talking about your feet, Sasquatch. I'm talking about mine.”

For a minute Sam thinks Dean is joking but one look at his face tells Sam that he had better give a satisfactory answer. Preferably with a straight face.

“No, Dean, not unless I reach over with my hand and grab your feet.”

Deans glare disappears immediately and is replaced by a look that is part shock and part horror. He is whispering low when he starts talking again.

“Would you really do that?”

Sam leans closer to hear him better and also starts whispering, trying to figure his brother out.

“No, I have no reason to grab your feet.”

“Are you sure? Cause I don't want you to?”

“I'm sure. I won't grab your feet.”

When Dean speaks again he is nearly yelling at the top of his lungs and makes everyone jump from the increased volume. He suddenly seems very agitated.

“What the hell are you whispering for?! This isn't a library!”

Sam looks around and indicates for Dean to do the same in the hopes he will realize they are in fact in Bobby's library. He doesn't seem to get it, though, so Sam starts talking.

“I was only whispering because you were. And we are in a library, Dean.”

Dean finally looks around the room at all the stacks of books on the shelves and gives a sheepish grin.

“Oh, yeah.”

 

********************************************

 

Several hours later they are all sitting down to dinner when Dean starts whimpering. Sam goes over to check on him.

“Dean, you okay?”

Dean looks at him pitifully and Sam sees he is rubbing his stomach.

“Sammy, I don't feel good. My stomach hurts.”

They can tell that even though Dean is still slightly goofy from the drugs, they are starting to wear off. Before Sam can say anything, Ellen comes over and gives him another dose of the medication. After it kicks in he naps for a while and is startled when he wakes back up. He looks over and sees Robbie and Ellie playing with some Lincoln logs. Ellie looks up at him when she senses his confusion. Robbie gets up to go over to him but Ellie stops him.

“Ellie, let me go. I want to go by daddy.”

“No, Robbie, daddy is confused, stay here.”

Robbie pulls away from her and makes his way to Dean but stops when Dean starts yelling.

“Sammy, help! There's a leprechaun and gnome building a trap! They're coming for me!”

Sam runs in to see what Dean is screaming about. He looks over and sees the startled looks on the twins faces at Deans outburst. He tries reassuring them before going over to calm down his brother.

“Hey, Dean, it's okay. It's just Robbie and Ellie playing.”

Dean is pointing a spoon at the twins with a threatening expression on his face.

“You stay back! This silver knife will kill anything! That includes thieving leprechauns and gnomes!”

Sam forces Dean to look at him and takes the spoon away from him.

“Dean! Calm down. It's just Ellie and Robbie. Look.”

Dean looks back over at the twins hesitantly and looks relieved before looking around the room.

“Sammy! They saved me from the leprechaun and gnome! How'd they do that? We haven't taught them how to hunt.”

Sam rolls his eyes and motions for the twins to join him since they seem to be on the verge of tears. The twins climb up on the couch with Dean and sit with him until bedtime. When Ellen and Jo come back down from putting them to bed they pause in the library to see Dean poking his stomach with an irritated expression on his face. The other three are just watching Dean with amusement. The women walk into the kitchen and ask what Dean is doing. Sam tries talking between snorts of laughter to explain. Instead of talking to them, though, he addresses Dean because having his brother explain it is much funnier.

“Hey, Dean? What are you doing?”

Dean doesn't even look up to answer.

“I'm poking it.”

Jo takes a few steps into the library, watching Dean prod his swollen abdomen.

“The baby?”

“Yeah.”

“Dean, I don't think you should be poking the baby.”

“Why not?”

“It's not nice.”

“Well, he started it!”

“Started what?”

“Little bastard keeps kicking me!”

The men bust up laughing, unable to contain themselves any longer.

 

********************************************

 

Deans water finally breaks and they get him back up into his bed and get his pants and boxers off, covering him up with a sheet. It's nearing dawn before he is finally able to start pushing. After a couple of hours, the twins wake up so Bobby takes them downstairs to keep them busy. Dean pushes through several contractions and falls back against John panting. The contractions are rolling on top of each other and Dean is tiring out. He turns into John and groans into his shirt as the latest contraction keeps intensifying.

“Dad, please make it stop! I want more drugs, please!”

They decide to start giving Dean half his dose to take the edge off of the contractions but it is decreased enough that they don't have to worry about him getting loopy again during the delivery. After a few more contractions, the baby is starting to crown. At this point, Dean is too tired to say much of anything so he just groans through the contractions. After another hour the baby finally exits his birth canal and Ellen announces that Dean has another little girl. They get her cleaned up and clamp the cord and place her on Deans chest. Tears are streaming down his face as he and Jo gaze down at their baby girl. They get Dean cleaned up and let him bond with the baby for a few minutes before asking the baby's name. He glances around the room at everyone before looking back down at the baby and answering.

“Her name is Samantha Joanna. That's the closest I could come up with to naming her after Sammy.”

Soon the twins are brought in to meet their new sibling. They are both in awe at their little sister and both lean in to give her a kiss before they're ushered from the room so Dean can get some rest. Dean and Jo just lay there with the baby. Dean can't believe that he finally has the family he has always wanted and can't be happier. They stay like that for a while before drifting off to sleep, content in the knowledge that it can't get any better than this.


End file.
